Los pétalos de su amor Un fic más de Kill me baby
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Lleva mucho tiempo guardando esos angustiosos sentimientos... Cada que habla con ella y escucha esa inocente y sonora risa, no puede evitar sentir como algo dentro de ella se estremece. Quiere confesarlo, necesita gritarle que la quiere.


Bien, hoy tengo que hacerlo… Debo hacerlo, debo confesarle mis sentimientos… ¡Sí! –pensaba para sí la rubia. Era cierto, Yasuna era una chica torpe, torpe como ninguna, pero precisamente esa torpeza le resultaba sumamente dulce… Conmovedora, ablandaba su corazón.

Fue caminando al colegio, evitando lugares concurridos o rutas por donde pudiera toparse con alguien, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir, no quería arruinarlo sin siquiera haberlo intentado, no sabía la respuesta que quería recibir, un 'tú también me gustas…' Sería lo más preciso que le gustaría pero no sabría que hacer después; y por otro lado un 'lo siento no me gustan las chicas' sería sumamente cruel y la haría partirse en pedazos, aunque bueno, debía dejar de ser negativa ¿no?

Entró al salón de clases y se sentó aun pensativa, de pronto, pudo verla caminando hacia ella…

-¡Ahhh! –gritó yéndose hacia atrás. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero fue recibida por los cálidos brazos.

-Tranquila, sólo es un insecto. –al mirar su rostro con esa infantil sonrisa, no pudo sino sonrojarse un poco, para terminar por ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta y voltear en otra dirección.

-Eres tan repulsiva como él. –bufó en berrinche.

-Yo también te quiero Jajaja… -al escucharla su pecho se aceleró un poco aunque sabía que esas palabras no iban en 'ese' sentido. –oye… Sonya… -susurró.

-¿Nani?

-¡Booom! –dijo levantando la falda de la rubia.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de hacer eso! –tomó a Yasuna bruscamente y la jaló de las mejillas. -¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¡Duele duele duele! ¡Está bien! –dijo lloriqueando Yasuna.

-Bu-bueno… -soltó con lentitud a la castaña. –tengo algo que decirte…

Estaba muy nerviosa, muy muy nerviosa, se derretía, ni siquiera podía controlar sus palabras.

-¿Pasa algo? Oh… Espera… -se escondió tras de la banca. -¿ya encontraste la sorpresa en tu loker? –dijo algo sonrojada.

-No no… ¿Qué?

-Ejejejeje… Creo que aún no la habías encontrado…

-Bueno eso no es lo importante… Tengo que decirte que yo…

-¡Buenos días Sensei!

Su declaración tendría que esperar, era momento de iniciar las clases.

Pasó toda la clase mirándola, no sabía cómo… Pero se había enamorado de la persona más torpe que había pisado el planeta, una chica bromista, distraída… Dispersa…

Aun así, lo que más le importaba era la presencia de Yasuna, escuchar su voz, o tolerar sus bromas, aún si eran momentos amargos o incluso ridículos… Ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado.

Intentó confesarse al salir de clases, pero Goshiki llevó a Yasuna a quien sabe dónde, sintió la terrible necesidad de matarla en ese momento… En ese momento sentía la presión acumulándose en su pecho, tenía que decirle todo lo que sentía, que todo el tiempo hablaba de ella… Que se sentía tonta… Torpe… Que no podía concentrarse en nada, y que era ese… El efecto de su mirada.

Luego intentó confesarse en clase de deportes… De artes… Todos intentos frustrados… Siempre había una chica que sorpresivamente necesitaba de Yasuna.

-Nee… Sonya, iremos a un parque de diversiones… ¿Quieres ir? –la asesina se mostró un poco triste pero acepto.

Todo el camino Goshiki estuvo con Yasuna, se sintió golpeada, ignorada… Ya estando en el parque de diversiones Yasuna parecía evitarla… Tal vez se había dado cuenta de lo que Sonya quería decirle y no sabía cómo rechazarla.

La gota que derramo el vaso, fue ir a comprar una lata de soda, y al regresar con el grupo encontrar a Yasuna en los brazos de Agiri.

Entonces se alejó un poco, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad apartó a Goshiki. La puso en el suelo y apretaba su cuello.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

De una patada la rechazó.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa A TI? No es una pelea justa así. –dijo comenzando a mover sus manos.

-Ni se te ocurra… Quiero preguntarte por qué estás tan cerca de… De ella…

-… -la ninja arqueó una de sus cejas. –Así que tú… Yo nunca podría interferir entre lo que ya está unido… Si la dejas alejarse… Será sólo tu culpa…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hey… Ni tú ni yo sabemos mucho de amor… Esfuérzate por entenderlo.

Antes de que Sonya se diera cuenta, la chica ya no estaba…

Buscó al grupo, Yasuna lucía feliz… Amaba esa inocente risa que resonaba en su corazón… No quería borrarla con una boca confesión de un amor que nunca podría ser.

No debo arruinar esto que tenemos… No, si le confieso mis sentimientos… Ella se alejará. –dijo para si la rubia.

Caminó hacia el colegio en el cobijo del ocaso… De pronto sintió un terrible vacío en el pecho y comenzó a correr, algo mojaba su rostro, era cálido… Pero dolía… Estaba llorando…

Su corazón, ese corazón destinado a ser frío… Se había bañado en la dulce calidez de una espera eterna… De un amor que sutilmente seducía sus sentidos…

Le faltaba sacar unas cosas del loker, entonces recordó lo que Yasuna dijo… Una sorpresa, seguramente sería una broma más, si… Bueno, debía conformarse con ello.

La luz que cruzaba los cristales de la puerta tenía matices rojos y naranjas… Calidez en todos los sentidos… Pronto se haría de noche, debía apurarse…

Abrió el loker…

-¿Qué es esto? –abrió la nota color rosa que había en el loker.

_Bueno… Yo… No sé como decírtelo de frente, tengo miedo de que me rechaces y… Te alejes… Pero, tengo que decirlo… Me gustas Sonya, tal vez desde el primer instante que tu esencia arrancó un suspiro de mi pecho… Suspiro que ahora me hace pensar en ti en todo momento…_

_Tal vez soy una chica torpe, tal vez no soy muy lista… Tal vez ni siquiera soy para ti_ pero yo…

A la nota le faltaba un trozo.

-¿Tú…? ¿Pero quién le…? –tomó la nota rota entre sus manos, había una linda flor roja acompañándola.

-Pero yo te quiero… Te necesito… Aun si sólo soy un blanco más para ti. Ante una asesina como tú… Puedo poner mi corazón en mis manos y ceder… -dijo la castaña frente al umbral de luz que cedía a la obscuridad, había lágrimas en sus ojos, sonreía dulcemente.

-Yasuna…

-No importa… Si quieres… Puedes ignorar la nota…

-¿Cómo supiste que había vuelto aquí?

-Sólo lo supe… Yo… Lamento sentir esto por ti, es la razón de que no me acercara mucho a ti hoy… ¿Sabes? Supongo que mis bromas siempre fueron un intento por llamar tu atención.

Sonya se petrificó en el acto, una chica con su profesión no debía sentir lo que ella sentía… Pero quería decirlo, tenía que hacerlo…

-Jee… -la chica al no recibir una respuesta. Comenzó a caminar hacia fuera. Sonya pudo ver como la chica comenzaba a correr…

Estúpida, estúpida… -se maldecía a si misma por su torpeza.

Aunque, era algo lógico que Sonya no sintiera nada por ella, Sonya era una chica nerviosa y muy rara en ocasiones, sin embargo… Era muy lista… Y muy linda…

Se detuvo en medio de una avenida, todo estaba vacío… dirigió su mirada al cielo y pudo ver las estrellas brillando. Eran muchas esa noche, el cielo era por completo iluminado, esa imagen de postal, le hizo recordar su soledad…

-Te quiero… Sonya… -dijo agachando la mirada.

-Yo también te quiero… Yasuna…

Al mirar en dirección de esa voz, era Sonya, con el pecho acelerado, debió correr mucho para alcanzarla, se veía que había llorado…

-So-sonya…

-Escúchame bien… Pedazo de tonta… -dijo caminando hacia ella. –detesto tus bromas, detesto como me mareas con esa linda sonrisa… Detesto como el solo hecho de hablar contigo puede hacer mi día perfecto, detesto el hecho de… No atreverme a confesar esto antes…

-Yo… -tartamudeo.

La tomó por la cintura… Levantó su mentón. –yo… Quiero ser feliz a tu lado… Y olvidarme de todo lo demás…

-Sonya… Yo te… Te quiero tanto… -dijo la pequeña comenzando a llorar.

-No es momento para llorar… Debemos… Debemos ser felices…

-Es que ese es el motivo de mi llanto… Estoy tan feliz… ¿Sabes que haría mejor este momento?

-¿Qué?

-Esto… -dijo robando un beso de los labios de Sonya.

Un beso dulce, tierno y muy cálido, que se había esperado por mucho tiempo…

Un anhelo desenfrenado predestinado a romper algo, una lejanía oscura…

Dos chicas, el cielo estrellado… Y un beso que cambiaría su historia…

Al separarse, los ojos de ambas brillaban.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mataré a todo el que se te acerque… Jajajaja –bromeo la rubia.

Yasuna se quedó callada y se sonrojó.

-Era una broma…

-No es eso…

-Entonces… ¿qué es?

-Tu risa es muy linda…

-…

-Oye… Sonya…

-¿Nani?

-¡Boom!

Sonya cerró los ojos esperando recibir otra broma extraña…

Pero…

En lugar de eso…

Recibió otro tibio beso de la castaña que se arrojaba a sus brazos…

Y luego otro…

Y otro.

-Oye… Yasuna…

-¿Si?

-Por favor… No dejes de hacerlo…


End file.
